


Deltarune Scenarios

by In_Wolfs_Clothing



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Scenarios, Short Stories, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Wolfs_Clothing/pseuds/In_Wolfs_Clothing
Summary: A series of semi-realistic scenarios including a handful of Deltarune characters. Requests always accepted.





	1. Introduction/Information

In order to produce more content for you on a regular basis, I will post two characters' scenarios at a time. Aka, Asgore & Alphys will be posted in a chapter, then Sans & Susie in another. I am just trying this format out. If you do not quite like it, and would like to wait longer intervals to have a chapter full of the entire cast, feel free to leave a comment. I don't judge and I always appreciate feedback. If you have other suggestions for a different format, of course feel free to comment that too. And finally, if you have any questions about this booklet, the content it will contain, or the characters I will write for, feel free to comment that also. I will do a Q&A/FAQ once there are at least 10-15 questions. 

I always reply to comments. If I haven't responded to you after awhile, feel free to give me a little nudge again. It won't bother me.

Thank you so much for joining me on this wonderful adventure. I hope you enjoy everything you read and experience - if you don't quite enjoy something feel free to tell me why! I greatly appreciate constructive criticism.

See you on the other side!


	2. Meeting (Alphys & Asgore)

**Meeting:**

 

 _Alphys:_  
“E-Excuse me…”  
You woke to a soft, nervous voice. All your limbs felt horribly strained and out of place. On some parts of your skin, you could feel a cold metal, on others…  
“You’re s-sitting in my flowers, eheh…”  
Flowers. Slowly, you parted your eyes. They burned as if you had had a horrible night’s rest. Perhaps you had.  
As your vision cleared, you saw a monster. To be exact, it was Al… You swore you knew her name. It was Al… Just as you started to remember, it slipped away.  
“What’s your name?” your hoarse throat asked.  
Her face reeled away from you a bit, as if something about you disgusted or intimidated her. “Al-Al-Alphys.”  
Whatever recognition you had of her name had slipped from your brain. Coming out of your confusion, you looked down at yourself. You realized why this “Alphys” might be repelled by your presence. You had twisted yourself in a trashcan full of flowers. Her flowers.  
Yes, you had had truly a terrible night’s sleep.  
“I’m… I’m sorry. I’ll just be on my way.” At once, you tried to pull your limbs from the soil.  
“Wait!” You stopped at her interruption. “S-Sorry, I-I just was wondering… Are you here for Kris?”  
“Who?” That name definitely meant nothing to you.  
“I-It’s just that, they’ve been gone for a while now… And y-you’re h-h-hu… man.” Her words slowed to a crawl as she stared at you. It was as if she was beginning to see something within your eyes that horrified her. “N-N-Nevermind. I-I-I-I’ll just go.” And with that, she sped off from the alleyway. She ran like you would chase her, taking glimpses behind her shoulder until she dove around a corner of a building.  
You struggled within your binds of dirt and metal until the trashcan crashed to the ground, its contents (including you) spilling out onto the pavement.

 

 _Asgore:_  
Warm, large hands grasped your shoulders and a shadow was cast over your entire body. Your instinct was not to flee, but to just bask in the familiarity of this presence. Unconsciously, a small smile spread on your lips. “As-...” Why did his name slip from your thoughts? You had lov… known him for so… How long had you known him? Did these hands and this shadow really belong to a man?  
Opening your eyes, it was a man. But a monster, too. He towered over you, even in a crouch. His eyes glinted with concern, a frown disgracing his face. “Are you okay?”  
This question always had an easy answer, but it refused to come to your mind. Were you okay? You weren’t quite sure.  
“I will get you some water, just stay right here.” He stood, and you were sure with his size, all it would take was a misplaced step and he could crush you out of existence. You scooted a little farther away from him, afraid of that possibility. His heavy footsteps trailed away and you relaxed.  
Taking in your surroundings, you realized you were sitting on the sidewalk of a city, back supported by a long planter filled with bushes with pink flowers. A sign above you read “Flower King.” You guessed this was some sort of florist shop.  
Before you had more time to wonder, he returned with a plastic cup, offering it to you. Glancing at its clear contents, you trusted it was water and took it all down in one gulp.  
“What’s your name?” His concern seemed to have left with him while he retrieved the water. It was replaced by intent.  
“(Y/N),” you replied quickly, afraid of what might happen if you did not.  
“Where is Kris?” His body was rigid, expecting an answer. You could not give him one. You did not have one.  
“I don’t know… Who is Kris?”  
“Why are you here? In front of my shop? A human… Why are you here?” His eyes were burning now, voice booming. You could see he was shaking.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know. I just woke up here. I don’t even know where I am.” You paused, glancing around. Nothing was familiar. “Where am I?”  
In a huff, he stood and went inside Flower King, the door slamming shut behind him. You heard the click of a lock.  
Where were you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests accepted. feedback appreciated. love granted.


	3. Meeting (Asriel & ?)

**Meeting:**

 

 _Asriel:_  
A screech of brakes woke you from your slumber and you rose quickly, arms covering your face as if to defend yourself from the noise. Fear struck your chest, then spread like venom to your limbs, leaving every part of your body stiff. You heard what sounded like a car door opening and closing, the rushed footsteps.  
“Kris? Are you okay? Kr-”  
The footsteps stopped only a few feet before you, and you uncovered your face to see whoever it was. The instant they were in your eyesight, you knew they were a monster. That was quite obvious. His presence felt warm, or maybe that was just the sun reflecting on the driveway you happened to be sitting in the middle of.  
Instinctively, your arms extended to welcome him, an “Az,” falling from your lips like a plea. Confusion coated his face and he took a step back, cautious.  
After his unpleasant reaction, you looked at your hands. You did not recognize them. Looking back up at him, you weren’t quite sure you really recognized him either. But you swear…  
“You’re not Kris,” he said simply, brows wrinkled, eyes wide.  
You looked at the beautiful green landscape surrounding you, the blue car behind the monster, the house a little ways behind you on your right side. You felt so familiar with this place, but so isolated from it all the same.  
“No,” you muttered. Your shoulders began to rise, and you hugged your arms into your chest. “Who’s Kris?”  
He stared at you for another minute in complete silence, seemingly trying to make sense of you. At once, panic filled him, and he took the keys in his hand and rushed inside the house. You could hear the click of the lock after the door slammed shut.  
You laid back down and curled up on the warm stone driveway, not sure what to do, and not sure that you wanted to do anything at all.

 

 _?̷̳͕̥͂̏͛̔͗̆̑?̸̠̲͔͑́̔͝͝?̴̧͎̼̣̩͍̼͐͆̑͐͜?̷̪͛͛̂̒:_  
You woke up screaming, hands flailing in the air as if trying to grasp tight of something - anything. When you found some semblance of calm, you opened your eyes, finding yourself in a child’s red pull-along wagon. Fear crept on your skin, rising every hair on your arm, so you quickly stumbled out of it, landing on the beige carpet. You scrambled up and onto the next nearest object - it happening to be a bed with blue sheets. You pulled the blanket up to your chin, balling it enough to feel as if it would be a proper shield from the world.  
Sniffling, you realized your eyes and cheeks were wet from tears, so you quickly dried them with a section of the blanket. You attempted to steady your breathing, glancing to and fro around the room. You found that the other side also had a bed, surrounded by various trophies and stars on the walls. It seemed much warmer and welcoming, but you oddly felt safer in the darker, duller part of the room.  
Your skin was cold, but you weren’t shivering. Looking at your tight knuckles, you didn’t quite recognize them. You sat on the bed in silence, sniffling every now and again, unsure of the body you were in. It didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like you.  
You heard the noise of a door opening and closing and your whole body convulsed before freezing completely in fear. Paralyzed, you waited in agony as you heard soft footsteps travelling closer to the bedroom door. Your eyes burned from watching the doorknob so intently, and your head slightly reeled back when you saw it begin to turn.  
Your breathing became quick and out of control, fingernails so deep into the blanket’s fabric that you could feel them piercing the flesh of your palm. The door open in a casual fashion, and in stepped a... human.  
They noticed you almost instantly and stopped in their tracks. Their hand was still resting on the doorknob as they stared at you. Every muscle in your body was burning, but you couldn’t move.  
“What’s your name?” they asked in a quiet voice, as if not to spook you.  
You found the courage to shake your head slowly. You didn’t know your name. You didn’t know who you were.  
“(Y/N),” they said. “You are (Y/N).”  
“I’m (Y/N),” you replied robotically, not completely sure it was true, but complying anyway. It felt natural to comply.  
They stepped farther inside the room, slowly closing the door. They tried to approach you further, but tears began to leak from your eyes without warning, so they halted. Instead, they took a seat on the ground, sitting criss-cross on the carpet.  
“It’s okay,” they assured you. You didn’t believe them. “We’ll figure this out.”  
You weren’t quite sure what there was to figure out.


	4. Meeting (Lancer & Ralsei)

**Meeting:**

 

_Lancer:_

A bell rung and you woke in a panic, scrambling to your feet. However, on your way up, your feet slipped on the waxed floor and you painfully found yourself on the linoleum again. Huffing, you looked around while gently rubbing your back. You were in a school, that knowledge came off the top of your head. Like you had already known.

Clicking of shoes started to approach from the down the hall, and it sent a wave of fear through you. Something in you screamed to run. You cannot be seen.

So you ran down the hall as quietly as possible, straight for a door. You reached the door within seconds and ripped it open, but skidded to a stop at the sight of utter darkness inside the “room.” Nervously, you glanced over your shoulder, still hearing the patter of shoes from elsewhere in the school.

Sighing, you took a step forward, expecting a solid surface. Instead, you were met with thin air. Unbalanced, you fell into the darkness, screaming on the way down.

You don’t remember making contact with the ground, but you woke up on a highly-saturated purple surface. Groaning quietly, you pushed yourself up into a sitting position and shook the hair from your eyes.

That’s when you heard a gasp. Your eyes found the source instantly, focusing on a rather odd creature. He… It felt familiar, somehow. But he was fearful, you had only seen that once before - once? You had never seen that expression on its face before. You had never seen its face.

He shook his head, panic dropping from his features. Coughing awkwardly before straightening himself, he puffed his chest. He placed his fists on his hips, grinning.

“Hero!” He spoke at such a volume that made you wince. This seemed to amuse him. “I’m the bad guy! And you clowns -! Uh… Hm.” His grin fell, blue tongue sticking out from between his lips a bit.

You raised an eyebrow, somewhat entertained by his act.

“Haven’t I already given this speech?”

Your shoulders rose and dropped. He titled his head, fists dropping to hover in the air. His pride seemed to have dissipated and made way for confusion.

“Well… Uh…” Suddenly, he perked up, grinning again. “Just remember! I’m the bad guy! And you’re the good guy! Which makes us enemies!” Apparently pleased with his performance, he rushed to a bike that was oddly on fire..? He climbed on top of it, unaffected by the flames. He turned a bit on his seat, making a “pbbbt” sound with his tongue before speeding off.

How… Interesting. Now where were you?

 

_Ralsei:_

You don’t remember waking up, but your consciousness returned as your nails were scratching at a door. Regaining self-awareness, you pulled your hands from the door, sitting back on your knees. Your fingertips were bleeding, small streaks of blood smeared on the door.

Wincing in pain, you stood from your sore knees. You did a full spin to evaluate your surroundings, linoleum screeching under your soles. The intersection of hallways you found yourself in the middle of felt empty in more ways than one. No lights were on and the windows only brought dull illumination from the moon.

Something in you was sure, even if there had been people, you would still feel terribly alone. As if you had been here before, isolated from the crowd.

You stared at the door, and it welcomed you with a yellow glow seeping from the cracks in the door frame. Without a second thought, you opened it and stepped in the room. Only, the yellow glow was not real, and you were falling.

“Hello?... Hello?”

You groaned, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. Your fingers stung. Blinking away the blurriness from your surroundings, you focused in on a green and purple blob. Eventually, it turned into a creature wearing a green tunic, witchy hat and glasses, along with a purple scarf. Instinctively, you reached out and brushed your fingers against i- his scarf. The fabric felt familiar, although it scratched against your cuts.

A peachy blush appeared on his cheeks. “Oh! Eheh… This is a scarf! … Do you know what a scarf is?”

Repulsed by your absent-minded action, you reeled back your hand, clutching it to your chest. “I’m sorry,” slipped from your tongue. You didn’t recognize your voice.

“Oh no! It’s quite okay! You must be very confused right now.” His brows furrowed as he muttered, “I am a little confused too…”

Wringing your hands, you scooted farther away from the monster, suddenly feeling like you had been too far in his personal space. His hand twitched from underneath his sleeve, as if contemplating on pulling you back. Then, he cupped his hands behind his back, seemingly confused by his own urge.

“Where am I?” you asked to break the silence.

“This is the Dark World.” He went quiet once more, fiddling with his tunic. “I’m sorry to ask, but you are a human, right?”

You smirked a bit, not believing that he didn’t know you were human. “Of course. What would make you think I’m not?”

You expected his cheeks to flush out of embarrassment again, but instead he stood from his kneel swiftly. “I-I’m sorry, I just have to go look at something.” At once, he scampered off, leaving you alone.

You hugged your arms, looking around into the darkness. Pulling your knees to your chest, you decided to wait to see if he would come back. Surely, he would come back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written for Lancer or Ralsei before, let me know how I did and if there's anything I should change!


	5. Meeting (Sans & Susie)

**Meeting:**

 

 _Sans:_  
You didn’t wake. You found yourself standing across the street, eyes only focused on him. You had never seen an expression of confusion on his face before - this was the first time. You quickly glanced side to side before beginning to cross the street. A sweat droplet appeared on his cranium and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet as you approached.  
You didn’t know why you were moving towards him, sweaty fingers wrapped tightly around the blade of a knife. You couldn’t fight it, you didn’t know how. Compliance was your only option.  
“Kris,” he spoke smoothly, no anxiety slipping in his speech. At the name, your neck twitched, features struggling to make grimace. Your knees faltered. Your fingers readjusted on the handle.  
_Your fingers slipped out from between the metal grates of the cage, desperately grasping for lock on the outside. All you had to do was slide it open._  
Your legs continued to carry you further, closer to what you now knew was their target. Not yours. Theirs.  
_You flicked the lock and unsteadily pushed your door open. You slowly unwound yourself, slipping out from the cage. Your limbs felt weak and your breath was short, but you were free._  
A screech ripped from their throat, falling to their knees just as they reached the sidewalk. The knife clattered from their grip, scraping on the pavement. It seemed, all at once, they were gone and you were left.  
Your breath came in quick pants, and, for what felt like the first time, fear consumed you. You looked up at him, eyes begging for help. You could speak no words.  
“(Y/N),” he murmured, hand reaching out for your hair. His fingers wove in between your locks and you felt calm wash over you. His presence was familiar - to you and the empty space in your chest. But you could not recall his name.  
“Who are you?” you whispered. It was all you could manage.  
A frown disgraced his face and his hand left your hair. He took a few steps back, shoulders sagging with some unseen weight. Even as a skeleton, he all of the sudden looked very, very tired. A part of you wanted to reach out to him, but you didn’t comply with your desire.  
For the first time in awhile, you did not comply.

 

 _Susie:_  
The screech of metal on metal rose you from your slumber. As you came to consciousness, you recognized your body was very cramped and cold. It felt as if you had been jammed inside of a locker.  
Opening your eyes with a yawn, you froze. You really were in a locker. And there was a monster waiting outside, one purple hand on the door.  
“U-Um,” you squeaked, writhing in the cramped space.  
“Get out,” they said stoutly.  
You complied quickly, wriggling until you slipped from the locker, falling onto the linoleum. Another squeak left your throat as you were roughly picked up by the collar of your shirt. Abruptly, you were slammed against the wall of lockers. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, your back stinging and terror rising into your throat.  
“Who are you?” Their voice was slow and deep. You gulped, feeling intimidated.  
Tears began falling from your eyes because you could not give them an answer. You did not know who you were. Embarrassed, you covered your face with your hands, crying into them.  
To your surprise, you were gently placed onto your feet. Their fist left your shirt. You peered from in between your fingers. You could not see their eyes. They were just standing there, and you could not make out any certain emotion from their stature.  
“I-I’m sorry,” you choked out. “I just don’t know.”  
Now uncomfortable, they rubbed the back of their neck, hair shuffling in the motion. You witnessed one of their yellow eyes before it was obscured by their bangs again. Something in you recognized them. But your memory was blurry. You dropped your hands.  
“Just… Just stay out of my way.” At that, they walked briskly away from you.  
In a panic, you wailed, “Susie!” You didn’t know that name. It just fell from your mouth.  
They stopped immediately at the call, swiveling on their heel. After a moment, they stomped quickly over to you, their grip meeting the collar of your shirt again.  
Your brow wrinkled, lips in a deep frown as they stared down at you. At your sorrowful expression, their clutch faltered, fingers slipping against the fabric.  
“Just…” They seemed to struggle internally. “How do you know my name?”  
“I’m sorry,” you said again, “I don’t know.”  
They grunted in frustration, releasing you once more and stomping off. For good this time, you were sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written for Susie before, let me know how I did! What are your thoughts for this chapter?


	6. Meeting (Gaster & Undyne)

**Meeting:**

 

 _Gaster:_  
You awoke gently to your hair being stroked, leaning against someone’s hard body. Your eyes fluttered open, taking their time to adjust to the bright green pasture surrounding you. Confused, you blinked rapidly before looking at the thing that was holding you. You met with a familiar face - that was also unfamiliar. It was a tall skeleton in a black suit. You were positioned in his lap, your side pressed against his chest.  
“Gaster,” you breathed, hands cupping his face. The cracks in his skull had disappeared, replaced by thin-wired glasses. When his hand left your hair, you noticed his palms were full - no holes. “You’re…”  
“Whole?” He chuckled. “I know, darling.”  
You glanced around your surroundings again, dropping your hands and noticing you were shadowed by a large metal door that seemed to be planted right into the side of a hill. It was overgrown with vines. The field around you was surrounded by tall trees. It felt peaceful, but at the same time, dark and unwelcoming.  
“Where are we?” You asked him, shivering. It wasn’t cold.  
“A new place,” he whispered, resting his forehead against yours, his hand once more becoming entangled in your hair. “A happy place.”  
You looked at him, unsure this was a happy place. Something about it felt… off.  
“What did you do?” you inquired, knowing this had to be some dimension work of his.   
His smile was grim. “You are far too intelligent for your own good.”  
You shifted out of his lap, becoming increasingly paranoid of your surroundings. “Gaster…” Your eyes shifted nervously between his.  
“I may have done something quite terrible, (Y/N),” he murmured, smile falling from his face.  
Your shoulders sagged, worry coating your features. You took his hands in yours. “Tell me,” you pleaded quietly.  
“I must show you,” he replied. He slipped his hands out of your loose grip, standing from the grass. He offered to help you up. Trembling slightly, you accepted his help and began to follow him.

 

 _Undyne:_  
“Hey! Hey, kid, wake up!” A bright light shone through your eyelids and you grumpily tried to swat whatever was causing it away. “Hey! I’ll have you know it’s a felony to assault an officer!” At that, you woke in a frenzy, but only managed to smack your forehead against the top of a car’s door frame.  
Groaning, you rubbed the sore spot while trying to make sense of your surroundings. There wasn’t much to see, but you seemed to be in the backseat of a cop car and an angry fish women wearing a police uniform stood outside. One of her hands was on her hips, the other holding a flashlight. Her expression was stern, one eyebrow raised with a scowl. It seemed so familiar to see her this way. But you had never seen her before.  
“You awake now?” You nodded slowly in reply. “Good! Because I got some questions of my own!” She turned off her flashlight, slipping onto her belt. “First off! What’s your name?”  
You searched your mind, worry filling you when you found nothing. “I don’t know.”  
“PFFBT! You don’t know!” She laughed in your face, kneeling down so she was at your level. “That’s some baloney, kid.”  
Her face suddenly became serious, losing all traces of amusement or a grin. She stared deeply into your eyes, as if trying to find some deception. The expression was not unknown to you. You had seen her this way before. “Do you know Kris?”  
You swallowed harshly before shaking your head. “I don’t.”  
She forced a laugh, it didn’t meet her eyes. “Well! Then get outta my car, punk! You’re wasting my time!” She stood up from her kneel and gave you space to get out of the cruiser. You complied, stepping onto the pavement of a road. “Not that I have much of anything else to do around here anyway,” she muttered. Then, she turned back to you, serious again. “Tell me.”  
“What?” you asked, confused.  
“If you find Kris. Tell me.” Briskly, she walked past you and got into her car. She slammed the door shut after her, starting the car and speeding off.


	7. Meeting Again (Alphys & Asgore)

**Meeting Again:**

 

 _Alphys:_  
The monster came back hours later, as the sun was setting. You knew this because you had been too scared to leave the alleyway - terrified of the unknown beyond the buildings. If everyone would react to you with fear in their eyes, you weren’t sure you wanted to be seen.  
You had scooped the soil back into the trashcan you felt out of, using your limited knowledge about gardening to replant the flowers that had scattered onto the ground. You felt bad for crushing them, and hoped they would survive.  
She returned as you packed down the dirt, palms coated in brown. You didn’t notice her until she tapped your shoulder. You quickly spun around and she reeled back at your reaction. She was still paranoid of you. You didn’t like that.  
“I-I’m sorry… Eheh…” She wrung her hands, sweat forming at her brow. “I was just w-wondering what you’re doing?”  
“The flowers,” you replied, gesturing lazily to them. You had no energy, exhausted by your emotions. “I fixed them.”  
“O-Oh!” She smiled awkwardly, fixing her glasses. “Well… Y-You didn’t h-have to.”  
You shrugged and began to turn away from her, hugging your arms to your chest. A chill was beginning to set over the town - or what you assumed to be a town.  
“I-I’m sorry,” she spoke suddenly. You glanced back at her. “I assumed b-because you were human… Th-that you were here for a-another human…”  
Your brows furrowed, not finding the purpose behind her apology.  
“I-I just mean..! You seem lost…” Sweat became ever more apparent on her skin. “I should’ve asked if you needed help.”  
“I’m fine,” you replied simply. You didn’t really know if you were fine, but it was easier this way. “I just don’t know where I am.”  
“Oh! Well, I-I can show you around a little, eheh… B-But, it’s getting late.” You nodded, noticing the sky darkening as each minute passed. “H-Here, follow me. Y-You can wash up at my house.” She began to walk away from the trash cans full of flowers, down the alleyway where you knew there would be more unfamiliar faces. More wandering eyes to judge you, to wonder. After a moment of reluctance, you followed her.

 

 _Asgore:_  
“Why are you still here?” His voice rumbled like thunder, his shadow coating you like a dark cloud. You weren’t sure when the rain would come.  
Softly, you shrugged, still curled up against the front wall of the store. Where else could you have gone? You did not know this place. If you got lost, there would be no one to help you. No one would want to help you.  
“Why are you still here?” he echoed. You glanced up at the sky as if expecting grey. Instead you found dark blue - the sun was setting.  
“I don’t have anywhere else to go.”  
You heard him sigh - you didn’t want to look at him. You feared that if you really acknowledged his presence that he would become angry again. You could not face more anger. This disappointment in his voice was enough.  
“Do you know where you are?” You shook your head. “This is place called Hometown. A place where all the monsters live.”  
At once, your eyes met him, fear dissipating. “Only monsters?”  
“There was only one human, for quite some time…” It felt like he was looking through you. It’s as if he thought you weren’t really there. “Then, one morning, they disappeared.” Pain coated his features for a moment, then was gone the next. He didn’t trust you.  
“I’m sorry,” you said. You could tell he didn’t believe it.  
“You are the second human to appear here. But the first anyone has seen in a week.” He crouched down, placing a hand on your shoulder. His features softened, as if sympathetic. “I apologize if we all react negatively towards you.” His gaze left you, ashamed. “You are not the human we were looking for.”  
You curled farther into yourself, understanding but still a bit hurt. His hand left your shoulder and there was silence for a few moments.  
“Come inside,” he said suddenly. You looked at him, confused by the generous offer. “It is cold outside. It’ll only be colder when night falls.” He stood and you followed, slipping in the door he held open for you.  
It was warm, but inside yourself, you were still cold.


	8. Meeting Again (Asriel & ?)

**Meeting:**

 

 _Asriel:_  
The concrete was beginning to turn cold as the sun set behind the house, casting shadows where you laid. Still, you found no motivation to move from the one space that felt vaguely familiar. Gliding your fingers across your small section of the driveway, you could see faint traces of pastel colors in the grooves, remnants of chalk. You followed their broken outlines precisely, like you knew exactly what had been drawn before the rain washed the image away.  
You heard a door creak open slowly, but you did not bother to roll over, knowing it could only be one person. He was probably just peering outside to see if you were still there.  
Except he wasn’t. The click of his claws on the ground made their way closer to you, until he too cast a shadow behind your back. Suddenly feeling uncomfortably vulnerable, you scooted farther from his presence before sitting up from the concrete. You looked up at him, wishing back the familiar energy you had felt with him before. It did not come. You could not recognize him.  
He knelt down, offering you a plate with a slice of pie. In the other hand, he held a glass of water. “Please, take it,” he said softly. His voice was gentle, fear no longer causing tremors in his syllables.  
“Thank you,” you replied, taking the plate from his hands, setting it in your lap before retrieving the glass also. You were almost surprised at how calm he was with you - as if all his previous panic over your appearance had never happened.  
“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to frighten you, if I did,” he spoke. You shrugged in reply, taking small sips of the water. “You’re probably just as confused as I am.”  
You stopped sipping, freezing in your movements. You tried to decipher what he meant by his statement, searching his eyes for clues. You could find nothing except warmth and sympathy. Some part of you knew that was not unlike him - to welcome strangers kindly.  
“My sibling recently disappeared… They were a human too.” You raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. “We weren’t related by blood, of course. But we were still as close as any family.” He sighed, sitting back and stretching out his legs. “You are only the second human I’ve met - the first being my sibling, Kris.” You nodded, picking up the fork from the plate he had given you. “I initially thought you were them when I pulled into the driveway. I guess I was just shocked when you weren’t really them. I couldn’t believe it. So I ran.”  
The pie was amazing, it tasted like love and lost sentiment.  
“You seemed just as surprised as I was that you were here. Do you know where you are?” You shook your head, looking away from his eyes. You felt ashamed for not recognizing this place. “That’s okay. I’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind helping you. We have an extra bed.” You flinched at that word. You didn’t know why. “Or… We have a really comfy chair.”  
You managed a smile and he smiled back, taking the empty plate from your hands and stacking the glass on top of it. He stood carefully, balancing the dishes. “Come inside,” he said. So you did.

 

 _?̷̳͕̥͂̏͛̔͗̆̑?̸̠̲͔͑́̔͝͝?̴̧͎̼̣̩͍̼͐͆̑͐͜?̷̪͛͛̂̒:_  
They took you to a place they knew would be quiet and void of people - or rather, monsters. However, it took a long time to get there as they wove through a forest. They insisted on not being seen - or maybe, just not being seen with you.  
You finally emerged from the woods and stopped at a set of green benches, taking a seat.  
“Do... you know who I am?” they asked. They seemed to be looking at you, but you could not see their eyes from underneath their bangs.  
You hugged your arms, the chill of the air seeping into your shirt. “No,” was the simplest answer you could think of.  
“Well, I know you.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes.”  
You both seemed to lack a certain skill in socializing, not knowing how to elaborate or how to ask for elaboration. As if noticing your confusion, they said, “It’s hard to explain.”  
You huffed, looking at the trees around you. This place did not seem very familiar, but it was not foreign either.  
“You remember this place,” they noted aloud.  
“Not really,” you replied. It was the truth. You knew of this dirt path, of the trees, of the benches. You did not remem- know where it lead.  
“(Y/N),” they called, it took you a few moments to recognize that that was your name. You felt as if you hadn’t been called that in a while. “How did this happen?”  
Your brows furrowed and you hugged yourself tighter, feeling somewhat attacked by the question. A part of you felt like you should know, but you didn’t. You knew of nothing. You didn’t even know yourself.  
“I don’t know what you’re saying,” you replied, frustrated.  
They were emotionless, or that’s how it seemed. Eyes were windows to the soul. But you couldn’t see their eyes. They were still.  
“You have to go somewhere,” they said. That statement irked you, as if there was something off about it.  
“Where?”  
“You’ll know,” they replied as they stood.  
You both headed for a lake in the distant until you were at the very edge, then you delved back into the forest, weaving between trees until you came out onto a road. There was a tall building awaiting you - a school.  
“The closet,” they said, motioning towards the front doors. “You need to go there.”  
“Why can’t I be seen?”  
Their shoulders sagged, fingers tapping along their pants. “I’ll tell you, soon.” They reached out and squeezed your hand briefly, as if to reassure you. “Just not now.”  
At that, you slipped through the doors, and walked down a long hall, letting your feet take you to a destination you weren’t fully aware of.


End file.
